Tarde para olvidarte
by Michi Noeh
Summary: ―Esto no es típico tuyo./ ―¿Q-Quién eres?/―¿No eres Kurosaki Karin?/―Ella… es mi madre. Hitsugaya abrió los ojos consternado, luego bajó la mirada con pesar. Entonces supo que había llegado tarde: Veinte años tarde… susurró.


Notas: ¡Hola! Como podrán notar esta es mi primera historia. AMO el HITSUKARIN.

Este es un One-Shot medio dramático que se me ocurrió al pensar en todo el lío de esa pareja.

PD: ¡Acepto críticas constructivas, las destructivas guárdenselas por favor! (^w^)

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a TITE KUBO.**

•

•

* * *

_**Tarde para olvidarte**_

La noche comenzaba a caer apacible, creando finos destellos naranjas que daban brillo sobre el agua de aquel lago oculto entre la espesura de los árboles.

Sobre el paisaje, a varios metros del suelo; una puerta corrediza, estilo oriental, se abrió dejando camino libre a un joven.

El viento dio contra sus cabellos, inusualmente blancos para alguien de juvenil apariencia, y su vista inmediatamente se estancó en un punto de la misma nada en el cielo.

"Ciudad Karakura" Repleta de recuerdos que el tiempo acumuló en su memoria.

En cambio desearía cualquier cosa a hacerlo, a recordar.

No. No es que la guerra fuera fácil, sin embargo, no era ese el recuerdo que tanto anhelaba olvidar.

Sino más bien era… _ella_.

Cerró con suavidad los ojos al sentir en su cuerpo un presentimiento, comenzó a descender, sin evitar que los recuerdos se presentaran con fuerza en su mente.

"_Es tiempo de volver."_

_Un final. Un punto y aparte._

_La obscura noche de verano logró darle repentinamente una sensación de tranquilidad al caminar por las vacías calles._

_Su estancia tenía un fin, una pequeña e insignificante misión que tomó un mes de su tiempo._

_Trata de negar el que sentirá nostalgia más una voz gritándole hace que olvide momentáneamente que está a punto de irse y que lo más seguro es que no vuelva._

―_¡Toushiro! ―No va a girar, no va a mirarla. Sabe quién es, a quién pertenece esa voz._

―_¿A qué has venido? ―reclama, bruscamente sin detenerse a voltear._

_La conoce, sí._

_Conoce a aquella joven chica a sus espaldas, cuyos largos cabellos negros están despeinados por su ardua carrera, y sus ojos ónix comparados a esa misma noche permanecen clavados en el piso. Trae los brazos colocados en sus hombros, auto-abrazándose para reconfortarse._

_El silencio cautiva la escena…_

_Una amarga sensación cubrió su ser; al sentir los sollozos en un insaciable aumento y saber que la joven temblaba de impotencia, incapaz de mirarle._

―_N-No lo hagas… por favor, no te vayas._

_El susurro lastimero en su llanto se aferró en su mente, haciéndole a su vista invisible que la joven caminaba lentamente hacia él―Yo… yo._

_Ella acercó su rostro logrando que viera sus marcas de expresión, surcos morados en sus parpados debido a las anteriores noches en vela, y los ojos rojizos con lágrimas cayendo por la tersa piel nívea de sus mejillas._

_La imagen causó tal sensación de sorpresa evitándole el prestar atención alguna, sólo diferenció el momento cuando sintió los húmedos labios entreabiertos de aquella chica posarse sobre los suyos._

―_Te amo. ―las palabras salieron lenta y suavemente._

Vuelve de sus pensamientos, ensoñaciones.

¿Qué hizo él ante las dulces palabras de aquella joven enamorada? Sino despreciarlas de manera cruda y seca, tomándola de las muñecas para darle un pequeño empujón de su cuerpo y degradando, no sólo sus sentimientos y emociones, sino también los de la joven.

Su cerebro le pide seguir a su vista, y al borde del lago los gritos de socorro aumentarían si alguien los pidiera.

Un enorme ser, de extensa dimensión, con su blanquecida y horrenda máscara lanzaba chillidos sonriente; debajo de él, una niña de unos doce o trece años de edad, sosteniendo su ensangrentado tobillo a la vez que cierra los parpados con fuerza.

La retina de sus ojos aún se mantenía fresca, e indudablemente reconoce a aquella joven.

Con uso de su velocidad se acerca, quedando a un centímetro del hollow desenfunda su katana y la clava en un ágil movimiento en el punto débil del ser, la máscara.

La chica observaba la escena a detalle, viendo cómo el joven similar en edad a ella volvía a guardar su espada.―¿Q-Qué…?

El joven capitán de la décima división sintió alegría, representada en su rostro por una suave sonrisa.

Esa clase de actitudes en la joven, en definitiva eran raras de presenciar. La imagen que tenía de ella era otra, imagen que logró mantenerse alimentada sólo de sueños casi rotos por el tiempo…

Sueños que quizá ahora pudieran hacerse realidad.

―Esto no es típico tuyo. ―con fingida burla habló al voltearse a ella― Karin.

Esperó una contestación del mismo estilo mas la mirada de la chica lucía diferente a las que antes presenció.

Asombro.

―¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? ―volvió a preguntar de igual forma― ¿Te ha hecho demasiado daño el hollow que es imposible que hables?

La mueca de asombro aún no se borraba por lo que se puso serio un momento.

La chica evitó su mirada, logrando ocultar sus ojos en los mechones de su corto cabello negro, luego juntó las cejas de manera desafiante para enfrentarle. ―¿De dónde la conoces?

Esas palabras tomaron desprevenido al capitán. Pues si de una broma se trataba no hallaba concordancia al tono usado y la pregunta en sí.

Su esencia pedía preguntar, más un extraño quejido interno le hacía desistir de la idea por lo que volvió a visualizar a la chica tendida aún en el suelo.

Sus negros cabellos estaban revueltos, con varios mechones sobre su frente, llegándole a la altura de la barbilla. En su nívea piel poseía varias marcas y pequeños rasguños, seguramente por jugar al fútbol ―eso decía su ropa deportiva― y en sus grises ojos…

Clavó su visión nuevamente.

Los ojos de esa chica eran grises, los ojos que él recordaba eran negros.

Pero no podía ser, ella.

―¿Tú… no eres Karin? Kurosaki Karin. ―preguntó con un deje desesperado. Algo andaba mal.

La pronunciación de ese nombre pareció causar en la chica lo de antes.

La expresión de notoria duda se asomó en ella, que parecía debatirse si decir o no algo hasta que finalmente suspiró.

―Mi nombre es Usaka Shiro. ―dijo en un susurro suave, aún con confusión―. Kurosaki Karin… es mi madre.

Las pupilas de Hitsugaya se dilataron haciendo claro el gesto de sorpresa que causó en él la chica.

"_Kurosaki Karin es mi madre"_

―¡SHIRO! ―un fuerte grito de desesperanza lo fulminó; e inmediatamente elevó su cuerpo ante la mirada de incredulidad de la chica que aún yacía en de rodillas al suelo.

Una bella mujer de orbes ónix profundas, en ese momento llenas de preocupación, corría a prisa hacia la joven chica, causando que su largo cabello chocara contra su frente pegándose debido a las lágrimas.

Tras ella un hombre de castaños cabellos, envuelto en sudor, y con el mismo mirar. ―¡Shiro!

"Karin." El turquesa de su mirada contempló a la mujer, quien al ver a la joven chica se arrojó a abrazarla con fuerza, seguido de al hombre de gafas el cual sonrió de alivio al ver la escena.

Y entonces comprendió el asunto. Después de todo habían pasado ya veinte años.

Él perdió su oportunidad hace tiempo, cuando dejó de lado el punto especial que ocupaba esa mujer en su alma, y desde entonces también se arrepintió.

Pero nada se podía hacer.

"Después de todo has llegado tarde." Al llevar su vista al horizonte una voz dijo dentro suyo, el tiempo pasaba, y él era quien sufriría las consecuencias. ―Sí… ―afirmó con melancolía, y una agria sonrisa―… He llegado veinte años tarde.

Era tarde para reclamos, pero más tarde par otra cosa… "Es tarde para olvidarte Karin."

* * *

•

•

**El nombre "Shiro" me gustó, la verdad creo que si eso hubiera pasado sería por él. Ya saben, que ella le coloque ese nombre en honor a Toushiro.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**¡HitsuKarin 4-EVER! : )**


End file.
